Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: At her ten year reunion, Sam rehashes old feelings. Hatred, Anger, Jealousy...and maybe something else. SEDDIE Song-fic: Kellie Pickler.


**This song is infectious, and sadly, quite Seddie-appropriate [stupid iSpeed Date!] I'm really starting to love Kellie Pickler. She's got the stuff, whatever that is.**

* * *

**Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You**

* * *

"I don't understand why they do this. I didn't like these people ten years ago, and I like them even less now," Sam grumbled, slowly drinking her third drink of the night, mostly to herself.

"I know, right?" she heard a voice say next to her.

She turned, recognizing the voice, before turning back around. _Why does he have to be here? Of all the people I didn't want to speak to tonight…What are the chances he saw my face?_

"Sam?" _Fuck._

She spun around slowly, making sure she flipped her now-much-shorter blonde hair in his now-more-chiseled direction. _Yeah, you could have had some of this._

"Freddork," she said in a monotone. It was if they'd never been apart.

"Wow, I haven't heard that name in a long time. Would it be weird to say that I missed it?" he said, curling one arm closer to her possessively.

She tried to not-so-obviously curl it back. He seemed to be remembering only bits and pieces of their past together. He seemed to forget all those years they hated each other before…and the year she hated him after. After…

"Yes it would. But hey, once a dork…" she said trying to laugh it off. If there was a God, maybe he would make him leave. Maybe. But hey, the big man had always been busy before. She wasn't expecting miracles.

"I've missed you," he interrupted. _Oh don't play that card shitface. We both know you never wanted me._

"Yeah, this isn't going to work," she said, shaking her head, grabbing for her purse blindly.

He grabbed her wrist, "What isn't going to work?"

"You," she growled. "Trying to make small talk when you know…" her voice dropped to a whisper "…what you did to me."

"Huh?" he asked, but his eyes went to the floor.

She suppressed the urge to slap him, and answered, "Even ten years can't heal a broken heart Fredward."

-

FLASHBACK

-

_Don't do this Sam. Please don't do this. There's no way you won't regret this later…_

"Shut up!" she screamed, before letting out a moan.

"I didn't say anything," he whispered huskily, before biting her earlobe.

"I wasn't talking to—GOD!—you! But—FUCK!—you can shut up too. Just—OH MY—where did you learn how to do this?"

"Just comes natural," he said, looping his thumbs in her bra straps before pulling them down.

His hands lingered at the middle of her back and she became impatient. She found the fly of his jeans and unbuttoned them, trying to rush him along, but he hesitated, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded before crashing her lips against his, forcing him to believe her. She suppressed the words she wanted to say, and gave into the lust. Because there was no way she was going to utter that other four-letter-word.

-

END FLASHBACK

-

"Sam, wait!" he shouted, following her into the cold night air. He was either hopelessly drunk, or hopelessly stupid for following her out her when she was this wound up. "Sam, why are you running?"

She spun around, her eyes flaring with thoughts of homicide, "Because I can't face you! I couldn't face you our entire senior year, and I can't face you now! I don't even know why I came here. It was stupid…"

She dug through her purse trying to find her keys, but he took her purse, "You're not driving like this. You're drunk, and quite obviously pissed."

"Am I really giving off that aura? I really thought I was being quite sweet," she said, slamming her palm into the door of her car, before leaning against it.

"Why won't you give this up?" she said, defeated. He caught her eyes from a few feet away.

"Because Sam, if you're still this mad after eleven years, I don't want you carrying all this hatred for the next fifteen," he said, kicking a bottle cap. It would have been the perfect time for him to pull out a cigarette, but they both knew that his grandfather had died from it, and he wouldn't even look at the things.

They understood each other, up to a point.

"The thing is, I don't even think you know why I'm mad," she said quietly. He couldn't even look at her. He really didn't want to guess wrong, but at the same time, he would give anything not to be right.

"You think that I…used you…that night," he said, frowning as he looked up at her. She nodded.

"You took something I couldn't get back, and then before I knew it, you'd moved on to Carly. I don't know, when we…I guess I thought you were over her."

"I never slept with Carly," he added, in his own defense.

"I never said you did," she said, even thought she was under the assumption that he had. That couldn't have been his 'only time' in high school, thought it was hers. But she had more painful reasons.

"Just, when you acted like you didn't care anymore, I figured that all those years of liking Carly couldn't have been for nothing. So when she asked me out, I said yes. I spent the whole next year wondering why," he admitted.

"I was acting you know," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"I know that now," he answered. "But back then, I really thought it hadn't meant to you. I thought I was SUPPOSED to move on. But it almost killed me."

She took the two steps to close the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug before looking up at him, "Didn't you know how much I loved you?"

He tilted her chin up and wiped a single tear off her cheek, "I do now. And I always will. I just wish we could have those years back. It all seems like a waste now."

"But we can't, so just think about the future," she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Our future?"

"Our future," he confirmed. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I do now," she said smiling, as he called a cab. They had catching up to do.

* * *

**I try so hard to make sad stories, then this ends up happening. And holy sex scene Batman, I sort of bridged on smutty for a second there. I hope you liked. I did. Please review.**


End file.
